


The Problem With Susan

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would it hurt the woman to relax?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Susan

The problem with Susan Ivanova was that she simply didn’t know how to relax. Yes, she was a brilliant officer. Yes, she had a wicked sense of humor. Yes, she could put the fear of God into grown men and aliens who didn’t have the faintest concept of who her earth deity was. But despite her intelligence, she didn’t have the first clue how to let her hair down.

Marcus wasn’t exactly sure why it was so important to him to see this woman at home in her own skin, but it was. Maybe it was because they were constantly standing on the brink of war and he wanted her to know there was a difference between existing and living. Or maybe it was because the one time he saw her smile, his frozen heart had thawed and he wanted to return the favor.


End file.
